Broken Vow
by Tinta Hitam
Summary: Kami dulu sering bermain bersama hingga suatu hari kami bersumpah. Tidak semua cerita berakhir dengan happy ending. . .


_**Broken Vow by Tinta Hitam**_

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Spesial Fic For: **Kuas Tak Bertinta

**Terinspirasi dari Flipped**. Such a great teenage movie.

**Summary: **Kami dulu sering bermain bersama hingga suatu hari kami bersumpah. Tidak semua cerita berakhir dengan happy ending. . . Gak pinter bikin summary!

* * *

_**Konohagakure, 21 Juni **_

**Sasuke's POV:**

Semua ini berawal di musim panas ketika aku pindah rumah ke desa Konohagakure. Aku sedang memindahkan kardus-kardus berisi mainan-mainanku dari dalam truk saat seorang gadis yang sebaya denganku mendatangiku.

"Hei, apakah kau perlu bantuan?" tanyanya.

"Hei siapa kau ini?!" tanyaku kaget.

"Maafkan aku, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Apakah kau perlu bantuan? Aku bisa membantumu. . . ." kata gadis yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Hn. Tidak. Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu. Lagipula ini hanya kardus berisi mainan" kataku lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berada di dalam truk pengangkut barang.

Tapi anak itu ternyata malah mengikutiku dan mencengkeram tanganku kuat. Kotak kardus yang kupegang akhirnya jatuh. Kami berdua terdiam untuk sesaat. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tersenyum padaku dan aku melotot padanya. Untung saja ibuku keluar! Aku segera berlari bersembunyi di balik Ibuku.

"Oh! Ada apa ini? Siapa kau ini nak?" tanya Ibuku pada gadis menjengkelkan itu.

"Hai, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Rumahku tepat berada di depan rumah kalian. Aku mencoba mengajak anakmu untuk bermain. Mungkin dia mau bermain-main di dekat sini." jawabnya.

Nah kan! Jelas-jelas dia tadi mengangguku, tapi dia sekarang berkata pada Ibu kalau dia mengajakku bermain. Cih pembohong! Awas saja dia kalau bertemu denganku lagi. Hn. Anak ini, walaupun dia perempuan tapi dia benar-benar tomboy dan jelas sekali dia tidak gampang menyerah. Hn.

.

.

**Naruto's POV:**

Semua ini berawal di musim panas yang indah. Ketika aku sedang duduk menikmati langit yang begitu cerah. Sebuah mobil sedan melintas dan berhenti di depan rumah yang sudah kosong dari dua bulan lalu. Tiba-tiba keluar seorang anak laki-laki bersama ibu, ayah, dan kakaknya. Ibunya segera masuk ke dalam rumah bersama Ayahnya. Sedangkan dia dan kakaknya itu masuk ke dalam truk pengangkut barang, mereka terlihat sibuk menurunkan dan mengangkutnya ke dalam rumah. Kupikir pasti mereka memerlukan tenaga kerja.

"Hei, apakah kau perlu bantuan?" tanyaku.

"Hei siapa kau ini?!" jawabnya kaget.

"Maafkan aku, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Apakah kau perlu bantuan? Aku bisa membantumu. . . ." kataku. Baka Naru! Seharusnya aku memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu!

"Hn. Tidak. Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu. Lagipula ini hanya kardus berisi mainan" katanya lalu pergi berlalu. Tapi tentu aku tidak menyerah. Aku segera berlari mengkutinya dan memegang tanganya. Aku menatap matanya yang bersinar dan seketika jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak. Kami terdiam saling menatap untuk waktu yang lama. Kotak kardus yang dipegangnya sampai terjatuh. Akhirnya ibunya keluar. Dia bersembunyi di balik punggung Ibunya. Pasti dia malu.

"Oh! Ada apa ini? Siapa kau ini nak?" tanya Mikoto, Ibu dari anak laki-laki itu.

"Hai, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Rumahku tepat berada di depan rumah kalian. Aku mencoba mengajak anakmu untuk bermain. Mungkin dia mau bermain-main di dekat sini." jawabku.

"Sasuke. . . dia hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain. . . Kau bisa bermain dengannya" Kata Mikoto pada Sasuke. Aku hanya tersenyum malu. Begitu juga dengannya. Dia hanya menggeleng dan berlari ke dalam rumah.

"Maafkan Sasuke. Dia memang begitu. . ." kata Ibunya lagi sambil membawa kardus yang terjatuh tadi.

Tak apa. Besok aku bisa mengajaknya bermain lagi. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan wajah Sasuke! Aku bahkan masih memikirkannya sebelum tidur.

* * *

Keesokan harinya di sekolah. . . .

"Hari ini kalian akan memiliki seorang teman baru. Saya harap kalian bisa membantunya agar kerasan di sekolah" kata Iruka sensei pada murid-murid di kelas Naruto. Deg! Naruto kaget sekaligus bersemangat. Siapa dia? Apa dia Sasuke Uchiha, anak di depan rumahnya itu?

**TBC**

**Nyiahahaha! *najis banget ketawanya* Kayaknya ini fic terpanjang saya :D**

**Btw gimana ceritanya? Aneh ya? Iya tahu. Tapi ga apalah. Peduli amat.**

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
